


A Little Too Late

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, Short, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: For the first time in a long time Murphy has found a pretty, young thing that makes him feel more alive than he has in years. There’s only one problem: he already belongs to someone.





	A Little Too Late

No story yet. Just an idea.


End file.
